U.S. Pat. No. 6,511,975 discloses indanol derivatives having antagonistic activity against NK1 receptors, NK2 receptors and NK3 receptors.
The present invention differs from the compounds of the prior art in that the hydroxyl group of indanol is substituted, and there is no known prior art that motivates introduction of this substituent (the group corresponding to R3 in the general formula (I) to be described later) into a compound disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,511,975.